


Miss Malfoy

by kingsmanstories



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsmanstories/pseuds/kingsmanstories





	1. Chapter 1

_She was cunning, ambitious, and a strong leader, a typical Slytherin. Her father’s eyes highlighted her mother’s hair which tied together with her brother’s attitude, she was quite the force to be reckoned with._

Gloomy grey clouds hid the sun shining in the slowly dimming blue sky, making Malfoy manor look all the more terrifying. The scenery seemed to suit the nature of the meeting that happened within, however.

You sat with your brother to your left and your mother to your right, your father next to your mother.You-Know-Who sat at the end of the table, the rest of the high-profile death eaters surrounding you.

Chills ran up your spine as you felt a cold, calculating gaze rest upon your brother and yourself. Raising your gaze from the table, you met his eyes, a move which you was soon to regret, as was your brother.

“Draco, Darcius,” Voldemort’s voice was a chilling whisper that made you shiver with both anticipation and fear, prompting your older sibling to reassuringly grip your hand under the table, something you did as children when you was frightened, but didn’t want your parents to suspect.

“Yes, my lord.” You said in unison, heart palpitating in anticipation. Looking at the man made your skin crawl, as did the mark on your forearm that pledged your allegiance to him, and the Malfoy name.

“You will bring Albus Dumbledore to me.” He hissed in your direction. Part of you was starting to believe that this was an easy task, getting Dumbledore to Voldemort should be no problem between you and your brother. However, you knew there was going to be a catch, and a catch there was. “Dead.”

Your breath caught in your throat, and you squeezed your brothers hand from under the table. You felt numb, everything around you seemed like a cloud of darkness and you was sitting within it. There was no light. You was to kill your Hogwarts headmaster alongside your brother, at the tender age of 16, and live with it for the rest of your life.

“Yes, my lord.” Draco said with a curt nod, and just by the way his hand was gripping onto yours for dear life, you knew he was scared, too.

“Darcius?”Voldemort was looking directly at you now, and it felt like he was a ligilimens, reading your thoughts, even though you knew he wasn’t. You had been so caught up in your own thoughts you had forgotten to answer.

“Yes, my lord.” Your voice was quiet, yet steady and confident. This received a pat on the shoulder of approval from your Aunt.

“Good. I expect you both to complete the task within the next fortnight. We will meet again when it is done.” With this, he disapparated with Nagini and the rest of the death eaters followed suit, leaving you with your brother and parents.

You stayed seated, finding great interest in the bowl of fruits in front of you, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Feeling the hand holding yours let go, your eyes followed, seeing Draco stood next to your chair and your parents giving you unreadable glances.

Narcissa kissed both of your heads once you was stood and left the room, Lucius gave both of you small nods before following his wife, both of them not knowing what words were the right ones to say.

As soon as the meeting room doors clicked, you felt arms wrap around you, and you was quick to return the hug. “We will be fine.” Draco whispered, voice wavering slightly.

“Do you promise, Draco?” You said timidly, suddenly feeling like a little girl again, taking you back to when you used to have bad dreams and wonder into your older siblings room during the night, making him promise to keep the nightmares at bay.

It didn’t seem to work, however, you was living one of them now.

“I promise.”


	2. Two

It was _the_ night.

Two weeks had passed since the death eater meeting where you and your brother were assigned the task to kill Dumbledore, and bring him to the Dark Lord.

It was still tough getting your head around it, and that was exactly why you was pacing your empty dorm room, wand in hand, waiting for your brother to arrive. You knew he was just as petrified as you was, but you both hid it well. You had to.

You felt extremely lucky to have the close bond you had with your brother, you was eachothers rocks, as your friends were only political pawns in the pureblood grapevines. They weren’t _real_ friends.

A soft knock followed by the squeaking of your door snapped you from your thoughts, and you turned to meet the gaze of your brother. You stopped your pacing and let out a breath you didn’t realize you was holding before walking over to him. “Ready?” He asked, voice hushed, but soft.

“No.” You replied with a small smile, before looking at your feet. “But we must. We know we must. We’re strong, Draco.” Although your face was void of emotion, your voice spoke the truth.

“I’m not, either, Darcy.” He said, sighing. The use of your childhood nickname brought some comfort to you, and you stepped out of the room quietly, the door shutting behind you. “I promised you we will be fine though, didn’t I?”

“You did.” You nodded, walking by his side around the deserted and eerie hallways, towards the astronomy tower. Silence remained between the two of you, and you fidgeted with your wand between your fingers the closer you got to your destination.

As you approached, you glanced over at your sibling, who gave you a reassuring nod as you entered. As soon as you ascended the steps and Dumbledore was in your sight, you drew your wand and pointed it at him, in unison with your brother.

The clouds above you both turned an angry shade of grey, twisting into eerie swirls in the sky. They were close behind you both.

Both of your hands shook, face twisted into a mixture of pain and nerves. Dumbledore turned to face you both, however he didn’t look surprised. He always knew. “You’re not alone, are you?”

A forced smirk appeared on your brothers features, and you copied. The fear in your stomach rising higher, your breathing becoming uneven and silent. “No. We are not.” Draco replied, voice steady.

Dumbledore’s gaze shifts between the two of you for a moment, before taking a step closer, hands clasped together. “I once knew a boy your ages who was as troubled as both of you. Let me help you, Draco, Darcius.”

“We don’t need your help!” You intervened, wand shaking in your grip, knuckles white from the tight grasp. “We have to do it! Don’t you understand?”

Draco could see you was struggling, and carried on for you. He knew what to do. He always did. His voice was raised barely above a whisper as he spoke to Dumbledore. “We have to kill you. Or he will kill us.”

Before Dumbledore could reply, shoots of smoky darkness filled the room. They had arrived. Bellatrix was the first to make herself known, standing herself between the two of you. “Well done, you two.” She said, a gut-wrenching cackle escaping her throat before she turned serious once again, turning to you both. “Do it.”

Both of your wands raise slightly again, aimed at Dumbledore. Both shaking, you soared glances at eachother, eyes speaking a conversation entirely on their own.

Before someone could make the move, Greyback spoke up. “Neither of them have the guts, just like their father. Let me do it, Bellatrix.”

“No! The Dark Lord made himself clear! These were supposed to do it!” Bellatrix shrieked, hands frantically gesturing to you and Draco. “Draco! Darcius! Now!”

You glanced at Draco again, you could see the struggle and hesitation in his features and you knew what you had to do. With your eyes screwed shut and one deep breath, you uttered those words.

“ _Avada_ _Kedavra_!”

 


	3. Three

All you felt after that moment was _nothing._ Your mark on your forearm was burning but you couldn’t feel it. The jeers of death eaters around you were blocked out by the cries of Harry Potter. You couldn’t get your head around what you had just done. Numerous death eaters patted your shoulder in congratulations before apparating, no doubt to deliver the news to the Dark Lord. 

Draco’s eyes were frantically wide as he tried to shake you out of your trance, becoming increasingly worried for his sibling. He couldn’t lose you, not now, not ever. You was the only family he trusted with his life. He whispered something incoherent to you, and he took your hand before apparating from the scene back to Malfoy Manor. 

As soon as your feet touched the wooden floorboards of the manor, Draco pulled you into his arms, instantly back in protective brother mode. You wrapped your arms around him, breathing jagged from the shock. “I’m going to go to Azakaban! I’ll die in there, Draco! I need to run I have to-” 

“You’re not going to go to Azakaban, Darcius. You are safe here. Nobody is going to come after you, alright? You shouldn’t be the one going through this. It should’ve been me.” Draco said in a hushed voice, knowing your parents will be arriving any minute. 

When he pulled apart from the hug, as if on queue, Lucius and Narcissa appeared you. You and Draco had spoken about how you was worried for your father. His once well-groomed hair was becoming more and more unkempt as tensions between the death eaters and Hogwarts rose. He was becoming more a shell of his former self. 

“Draco, Darcius,” Narcissa breathed, pulling you both into embraces, in pure relief that you both had come back safe and uninjured. Lucius stood next to his wife, and laid a hand on both you and Draco’s shoulders. 

“We’re very proud of you both. Darcius, well done on completing the task. The Dark Lord will see you both shortly. There will be a meeting at 6 o’clock.” Lucius informed you both, voice unreadable and monotone as per usual. 

They left without another word, leaving you and your brother to your own thoughts until 6 o’clock came around.

* * *

When the grandfather clock in the reception room struck 6, small gathers of black mist began to appear, carrying several death eaters who were invited to the important meeting. You stood next to your brother, between your mother and father, eyes trained on the floor. 

The shrill voice of your aunt Bellatrix pulled you out of your daze, and your head snapped up. “Darcius! My darling girl, come here,” She cooed like a madwoman, an arm making its way around your shoulders in a one-way embrace. “The Dark Lord is very, very pleased with you and Draco.” She added with a cackle, patting Draco’s cheek before sauntering off to find Rodolphus. 

After a few of the death eaters approached you and your brother, each passing on their congratulations, Voldemort made his entrance, making everyone stand to attention for him, bowing. 

“I suppose we must start off this gathering with some good news.” Voldemort said, his voice hoarse, sending chills down your spine as it always did. “Albus Dumbledore, is dead!” He raised his voice with a sinister smile to match, making you almost feel sick as the death eaters laughed. 

Before you knew it, he was in front of your family, eerie smile still etched into his features. Draco protectively had an arm around your shoulders, grip tightening in fear. His reptilian-like hand touched both yours and Draco’s cheeks. “You did so well. You did not disappoint, either of you. Well done.” He said, voice a hoarse whisper. 

Voldemort turned to the rest of the group, Nagini at his side. His next statement chilled you to the bone. 

“The war has only just begun.” 


	4. Four

Weeks after the death eater meeting, Voldemort’s parting words forever lingered in your mind, every second of every day. 

_The war has just begun._

At the time, yourself and your brother were unsure of what he meant by _war,_ but recent changes in the atmosphere at Hogwarts lately had your stomach churning in fear. Students often eyed you and your sibling suspiciously, as if they knew who you really were, and what you was really doing. All you could do was keep your head down and keep quiet, which raised more suspicion amongst students as you was usually as outspoken and fiery as your brother.

On this particular evening, heavy footfall pulled you out of your thoughts, causing you to haul yourself out of the armchair you was settled in and quickly exit the Slytherin common room. Nothing could be seen, so you tried your best to follow the footsteps, cautiously rounding every corner. 

A hand around your wrist caused you to jump out of your skin, and reflexes grabbed your wand and aimed as you spun round to face the person who had grabbed you. Sighing in relief, it was only your brother. 

“Bloody hell, Darcy,” Draco said, gently lowering your hand with his own. “What are you doing? Its not safe. _They’re_ here, and its not going to end well.” He said, voice lowered into a whisper as he nodded towards the direction of the footfall.

Your eyes immediately widened as you realised what your brother was saying, and you grabbed his shoulders, desperately trying to think of a way to get out of this. _War. “_ What in Merlin’s name are we going to do?” 

Draco sighed, shaking his head as he placed his hands over your arms, squeezing comfortingly. “We just act normal, we just act like everyone else and follow the crowd. Father sent me and owl addressed to both of us, so it didn’t seem suspicious that we both got one.” He produced the letter from his pocket, letting go of you as he handed you the letter to read. 

The very last sentence of the letter seemed to be a wake up call for you, as it was for Draco, too, when he first read the letter. 

“ _Please keep safe, my darling children.”_

Even though it sounded more like something your mother would say, you definitely believed your father had softened in the last year through everything and the stress The Dark Lord bestowed upon him. He was a shadow of his former self, and you and your brother both worry about him when he’s at his worst.

“Right, we need to find the other students, blend in, act like we don’t know whats going on.” You said, looking around to see if anyone could be listening. “If theres fighting, we hide, so we won’t have to pick sides.”

Draco nodded along with your plan, already beginning to lead you to the Great Hall, and the sights that you were seeing chilled you to the bone. Students were marching like soldiers, professors had their wands ready for a battle, and it was something you never thought you’d see in your lifetime. Another wizarding war. 

“Darcy, we have to hide.” Draco said, pulling you round another corner as you struggled to keep up with his pace. “Merlin, can you be any slo-”

His ranting was interrupted by a crash, and he instinctively pulled you down with him as he ducked, a staircase collapsing meters away from you both. When you looked up, you could see the Golden Trio racing up the stairs and you nudged your brother. “What should we do?”

“Follow them.” Draco replied, pulling you up with him, and you started your pursuit of the Golden Trio. 

* * *

Draco’s idea was proving to be a regretful one, as one thing led to another, and you was suck on a ledge while the room was beginning to burn around you and your sibling. You thought Harry, Ron and Hermione were just going to let you die in there, as they had every right to probably. Starting to think of saying your goodbyes to your brother, you felt someone pull you up onto a broom, and it was none other than The Boy Who Lived himself. 

Looking around frantically while trying to hold on for dear life, you started to panic. “Potter, where’s Draco?” If they had only saved you and not your brother, who was your best friend, there would be hell to pay. 

“With Ron.” He replied quickly, weaving in and out of the flames expertly. You’d be lying if you said you wasn’t even a little bit impressed. After what seemed like an eternity, your feet touched the ground again outside The Room Of Requirement. Scrambling off the broom, you saw your brother landing with Ron and Hermione. Racing over to him, you pulled him into a hug. 

For the Golden Trio, it was unusual to see the Malfoy’s be _soft,_ rather than harsh and uncaring. Harry cleared his throat, gaining your attention as you turned towards him, standing next to Draco. You gave him a curt nod. “Thank you, Potter.” 

Draco nodded and did the same to Ron and Hermione. “Thank you Weasley, Granger.” 

They all bid their goodbyes quietly, before running off to their next mission. You turned towards your brother, arms folded across your chest. “What now?”

“We fight.” 


	5. Five

Standing amongst the other students in your year and years below you, the sickening feeling in your stomach worsened. Once pristine platinum and black locks were messy and unkempt, expensive black dress disheveled from the fighting. Draco mirrored your appearance as he stood at your side, his blond hair messy and dirty, black suit still somewhat intact. 

You watched as Hagrid followed Voldemort amongst the Death Eaters with a figure that looked like Harry in his arms, your heart breaking when you saw Ginny fall to her knees with a cry of grief. 

The voice that haunted your nightmares filled your ears once more, and you shuddered with fear, and disgust. “Harry Potter is _dead_!” 

As the laughs of the Death Eaters drowned out the sounds of Ginny’s cries, you met the eyes of your parents. You had a decision to make. 

A familiar voice pulled you from your thoughts, and you met your mothers eyes. She was pleading, voice filled with concern and fear. Your father beckoned you over with his hand, eyes desperate. He knew he had been very absent in your lives during the past couple of years, and he regretted every moment he hadn’t been there. All he wanted was the safety of his children, he would never forgive himself otherwise. “Draco, Darcius, come.” 

Letting out a shaky breath, you held onto your brother’s arm to stop him from walking away without you. You could feel the stares from all the students around you, anxiously waiting to see if you were who they thought you were all this time. Meeting your brothers eyes, you spoke an entire conversation wordlessly. Nodding softly, you both knew what you had to do. 

“ _Please.”_ The vulnerability in your father’s voice only confirmed that you knew what you had to do.

Guilt weighed heavy in your heart as you walked with your brother away from the rest of the students and teachers with your head hung low in shame, unable to meet their disappointed gazes. Tears welled in your eyes when you heard someone whisper “traitor.” under their breath as you walked past them, towards the man in the middle who you detested. 

“Well done, dear children.” Voldemort hissed with a sinister smile as you approached, putting one arm around your brother and one around you, neither of you reciprocated his ‘hug’. 

Making a beeline towards your parents, you let your mother pull you into an embrace with your brother, whispering how proud she was of both of you, and how you would be safe. Your father patted your shoulder solemnly, he would speak to you properly later. 

The rest of the confrontation was a blur, you was staring at your feet lost in your own thoughts, as was your brother. Your head snapped up as you heard a chorus of gasps, seeing that Hagrid’s arms were now empty and your eyes followed a figure that looked like Harry running through. Voldemort frantically began to throw spells in his direction and failed, and the rest of the Death Eaters began to apparate or begin fighting again. 

“Darcius, come on.” Draco offered you his arm and you took it, glancing back once more before your parents quickly began to usher you away from the battlefield. Narcissa placed an arm around you as your father trailed behind. 

“Where are we going?” You asked, breaking the silence as your father caught up, placing a hand on Draco’s shoulder, getting ready to apparate. 

“Home.” Lucius replied, followed by a faint _whoosh_ that led you to the plush living room of Malfoy Manor, and you’d never felt so glad to be home in your life. 

As soon as your feet touched the ground on the wooden floor, you felt your fathers arms pull you into a hug. You were surprised, but wasted no time in returning the hug. It felt like the first time he’d embraced you since you was a small child, which it was. “I’m so proud of you, both of you,” He said, releasing you and doing the same to his son. 

“Do you think we’ll ever be forgiven, father?” You asked, voice soft and drained. It suddenly dawned on you how exhausted you were and by looking at everyone else’s shattered expressions, you weren’t the only one.

“Of course, my darling, but in time.” 

 


	6. Epilogue

##  _Nineteen Years Later_

_Kings Cross Station, London, 1st September 2017._

“Ophelia, through here, darling.” 

“The wall?”

“You’ll go through it, I promise. Go with your father, your uncle and Scorpius are on the other side waiting for you.” 

You smiled reassuringly at your daughter as she eyed the wall to Platform 9 ¾ cautiously. Watching as your husband gripped onto the luggage trolley, you laughed as you watched them slowly go through the wall, gently rocking the newborn in your arms as you followed them. 

Finding your brother in the crowd, it seemed that Ophelia had beaten you to it and ran to her cousin. They reminded you of yourself and your brother when you were young, and it made your heart well. Draco approached you, embracing you with a gentle hug, before shaking your husbands hand. “Good to see you, Theodore.” 

After the war, your parents recommended arranged marriages with suitable partners. You were both reluctant at first, but they assured you that you would be able to pick who was suitable, and that it wouldn’t be entirely forced. Theodore Nott was one of Draco’s closest friends at school, and you’d always found him a pleasant lad. On the first date you went on with him you had a good feeling, and he’d certainly blossomed after school and the war. 

Theodore smiled at Draco in response. “You too, Draco.” 

You began to chat with Astoria while Draco and Theodore were catching up, she was one of your best friends at school and when you found out that she was marrying into your family you couldn’t have been happier. You couldn’t wish for someone nicer for your brother. 

After watching Scorpius and Ophelia express their excitement over starting Hogwarts, you turned back to your brother, smiling. “I can’t believe our youngest are starting school.” 

“Doesn’t seem five minutes since that was us, does it?” Draco mused, sighing softly. “Mother was fussing over us until the last moment when we had to go on the train.” 

“She did that every year until we were sixteen.” You laughed at the memory of your mother always making sure you looked your best on your way to school for the year or after the holidays. 

The familiar whistle caught your attention and you gave the baby to Theodore while you leaned down to quickly talk to Ophelia before she went on the train. “Be good, don’t do anything silly.” You fussed over her jacket and blonde hair before pulling her into a hug. “I love you. Send me an owl if you need anything at all, alright? Make plenty of friends, and have fun.” 

“I will, love you too mother.” Ophelia replied with a smile, before Theodore gave the baby back to you and said his goodbyes to his daughter, reiterating your words carefully to her. You stood next to your brother as you watched your children board the train together, stating to feel rather emotional. 

Scorpius seemed to go in a separate cabin to Ophelia, and you saw your daughter in a cabin with a few children you didn’t seem to recognise. You looked around to see if you could spot the mother, and you were rather surprised at who you met eyes with. Hermione Granger, now Weasley, you supposed. 

She sent you a gentle smile, and you returned it and made a mental note to talk to her after the train had departed. You turned back to your daughter in the cabin with Hermione’s daughter, they already looked like the best of friends. Waving as the train started to move, you noticed Hermione making her way over to you with an excited smile on her face. 

The past was the past, and all was forgiven, at last. 


End file.
